Ninja and the Farmer
by Yumegi-chan
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Dan Hinata telah melawan Sasuke, tapi di tengah pertarungan Sasuke kabur, dan   membawa Naruto dan kawan - kawan ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah mereka temui, desa bernama Mineral Town.. ClairexGray, SakuraxSasuke
1. Mineral Town

Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata berlari cepat mencari laki – laki itu disekitar hutan, sepertinya mereka sudah sangat jauh dari Konohagakure, "SASUKEEEE! DIMANA KAU?"dia terus berteriak- teriak, sampai menabrak sebuah papan yang dituliskan nama 'Mother's Hill'. "Na..Naruto-kun.."ucap hinata panik, "Ini Dimana?"Tanya Sakura, "A- aku tidak tau." jawab Hinata.

_Clinic, 5 : 00 pm_

NARUTO'S POV

"Ugh, aku dimana?"Tanyaku, terakhir kali kuingat, aku menabrak sesuatu.."Kau ada di Clinic, kebetulan didekat sini ada sebuah desa, jadi kita bisa menginap sementara untuk mencari Sasuke sebulan lagi."kata Sakura. "Hah! SEBULAN? Kenapa tidak bisa besok aja?"Tanyaku, "Dasar Bodoh! Kau kira lukamu gampang disembuhkan, lukamu itu parah bekas kena black chidori Sasuke!"omel Sakura, dia bergegas keluar. "Kenapa sih, Sakura-chan tidak pernah mengerti?"rengut ku kesal, "Mungkin dia hanya khawatir…"kata Hinata. Benar juga ya, Sakura masuk lagi, sama siapa tuh? "Ini Dokter Trent, dia dokter di desa ini, aku bias belajar banyak darinya!"kata Sakura berseri-seri, kayaknya Sakura naksir sama dokter, liat aja tangan-nya sampai digandeng gitu! Lalu masuk seorang perempuan berambut coklat, dan memakai baju suster, "Dokter apa pasien-nya sudah sadar?"tanyanya, wah cantik juga.. "Kau terlambat Ellie! ini Ellie, dia partner kerjaku, dia juga yang menjual obat – obatan disini." kata Dokter Trent. "Permisi, kudengar ada pasien disini."ucap seorang gadis memakai baju farmer, dengan rambut oranye yang dikepang 1 ke atas, dia melihat kearahku, "Oh jadi itu kau, ehm..perkenalkan, saya Ann, saya anaknya Dough. Kalau mau menginap tidak ada tempat penginapan lebih baik selain di Inn, disitu,kalian juga bias makan, karena ada restaurant-nya, Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan, aku harus mengantar makanan, sampai jumpa lagii!" serunya sambil keluar ruangan, terburu – buru sekali. Lalu datang 2 orang perempuan, yang satu berambut hitam pakai kacamata, dan yang satu lagi berambut pink bergelombang. "Hai, apa lukamu sakit? Aku Mary, jika kau butuh informasi, bacalah buku di perpustakaanku ya, namamu siapa?"katanya, sepertinya dia orang yang prihatin pada orang lain, "Aku Naruto,"jawabku, "Aku Popuri, aku anak pemilik Yodel's farm, kalau kau punya hewan atau butuh hewan peliharaan, seperti ayam, ketempatku ya, Naruto!"katanya berseri –seri, mereka berduapun keluar, rasana tempat ini akan menjadi nyaman bagiku.


	2. Meetings

Hai, Yume-chan disini! Meneruskan fanfic pertama Yume-chan! Langsung aja ya!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Harvest Moon!

Rating : K

WARNING : OOC, Gaje, abal, dan lain – lain, ini fanfic pertamaku di chapter ke dua! Pairing : Will tell you on the next chapter! Hehe ..

Oke, Here it is!

_Inn 6 : 00 am_

SAKURA's POV

Perlahan kubuka mataku yang masih terasa berat, terlihat Hinata masih terlelap di tempat tidur sebelahku, jika mengingat kejadian kemarin, untung Ann datang untuk menawarkan penginapan disini.

Aku berjalan keluar pintu perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Hinata. Aku turun ke bawah, disitu sudah ada Ann. "Pagi,emm…maaf namamu siapa kemarin?"tanyanya,"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."jawabku sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu pagi Sakura-chan!"sapa Ann lagi,

"Pagi,"

"Kau ingin apa untuk sarapan?"tanyanya,

"Kau tidak perlu repot – repot untukku, mungkin Naruto yang ingin sarapan pagi, Oh iya..Ann kalau sarapan untuk Naruto, buatkan sajadia Mie rebus, dengan telur dan di beri potongan daging diatasnya."ucapku.

"Oke, Sakura-chan!"katanya.

Akupun melangkah keluar, berkeliling desa sebentar, pemandangan disekitar sini sangat indah, dan asri, jarang sekali aku bersantai seperti ini semenjak kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha.

GUBRAKH!

Aku terjatuh, sepertinya menabrak seseorang, topinya bertuliskan UMA,

"Ma- maaf..Aku tidak melihat.."

"Jelas sekali."tanggapnya dingin,

"Hei, aku 'kan berusaha minta maaf!"bentakku, aku mendongak ke atas,….Oke aku tidak bisa berbohong ,dia memang tampan, tapi dingin seperti Sasuke.

"Lalu,"

"Kau harus menghargainya! Oke, maaf soal yang tadi, aku sedang berkeliling kota ini,"kataku, aku coba menaikkan wibawaku, agar tidak terlihat seperti cewek yang suka menggoda orang lain.

"Hn, ngomong – ngomong topiku sedang kau pegangi."

Hah! Aku lupa sekali, benar juga aku sedang memegang topinya. "Nih,"dia menjulurkan tangan-nya, terlihat luka memar di tangan-nya, aku pegang tangan-na, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya,"Diam dulu, aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkan tanganmu."kataku.

BUSSSSHH….

"Nah, sudah selesai… "kataku.

"Terimakasih,"jawabnya dingin.

"Kau…mengingatkanku pada seseorang, seseorang yang sangat spesial.."gumamku,

Aku berlalu…berjalan lurus, jika mengingat sikap dingin-nya, aku jadi teringat Sasuke..

Kapan kau akan kembali ke konoha? Kapan aku bisa melihat tim 7 bersatu kembali?

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungku, "Yo! Sakura-chan!"

"UWAA!", ku tonjok perut orang itu sekeras – kerasnya,

BUGHHH!  
"Duh, Sakura-chan..sakit tau,"keluh Naruto,

"Maaf Naruto, kukira semacam stranger gitu…."kataku, "Iya , iya..lagi apa? Perasaan dari tadi kelihatan murung terus, sampai tabrakan dengan laki – laki dingin seperti Sasuke.."goda Naruto, "Apa sih? K – KAMU MELIHAT KEJADIAN ITU?"teriakku,

"Iya..semuanya.."dia tersenyum licik, benci sekali aku melihat senyumnya seperti itu.

"Huh…Ngomong – ngomong… Hinata-san udah bangun belum?"tanyaku,

"Udah, err….malah dia yang bangunin aku.."kata Naruto dengan pipi yang agak merona.

"Ciee… Dibangunin sama Hinata-san…"

"Apasih Sakura-chan! Orang kita Cuma temen! Lagian, Hinata juga gak nyimpen perasaan sama aku Weee!"kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah. Huh, bocah ini memang…dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah…. "Sakura-chan, soal Sasuke, kurasa dia masih disekitar sini, nggak mungkin bisa lebih jauh lagi, dia saatkita kejar kakinya luka."tutur Naruto.

"Benar juga, mungkin kita bisa tanya penduduk sekitar sini,"

Kami berduapun mulai melangkahkan kaki kearah selatan,

"CLAIRE!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang laki – laki…

Segini dulu yah! Yume bakalan ngelanjutin chapter kalau ada reviewers minimal lima orang!

Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan penulisan kata, kalimat, dan lain – lain, soalnya yume kan masih junior, belom senior seperti kakak – kakak yang sedang membaca fanfic yume ini!

Baiklah R&R ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi All !

Yume disini, maaf kalau Update terlalu lama, lagi kehabisan ide!

Langsung saja yaa!

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Naruto or Harvest Moon

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Friendship

**Pairings : **GrayxClaire, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, DoctorxElli.

**WARNING **: OOC, OOT, Gaje, Abal, kurang kreatif.

Here it is!

* * *

**The ninja and the farmer**

**Chapter 3**

_Summary : Saat Naruto dan Sakura ingin menanya para villagers tentang sasuke, mereka mendengar suara laki - laki yang berteriak "CLAIRE!"..._

_Jaclairy farm, 10:00 am._

**Normal POV**

Tubuh kaku perempuan ini terbaring di pinggir pohon apel, sementara laki-laki yang memegangnya masih berusaha membangunkan-nya, Hachi, peliharaan perempuan ini, terus menjilati tangan Claire.

"Claire, Claire! Bangun!"

Gray mulai panik, dia masuk ke rumah Claire yang tidak terkunci, siapa tau Claire menyimpan obat, dia membuka kulkas, ternyata benar! Ada satu botol Bodigizer XL , dan satu botol Turbojoit XL, diambilnya kedua botol tersebut, lalu dibawa keluar untuk diminumkan pada Claire.

**Gray's POV**

Diluar Claire terlihat kaku, kuharap dia tidak apa-apa.

Kedua Bodigizer dan Turbojoit XL ditanganku, tapi aku tidak tau cara menggunakan-nya, mungkin dengan meminumkan keduanya sekaligus bisa membuat dia pulih...

Kubuka mulut Claire perlahan, wajahnya terasa dingin, lalu kuminumkan obat itu padanya sekaligus.

Ku angkat dia kedalam rumahnya dan kubaringkan ke tempat tidurnya.

Aku segera menelfon dokter Trent dan Elli untuk segera menuju kesini.

**5 Minutes later...**

BRAKKHH!

"Ada apa Gray?"tanya Dokter Trent,

"Cepat sekali kau datang!"

"Aku panik oke? takutnya ini karena dia kukasih obat yang masih dalam status percobaanku (A/N : Lihat Doctor Purple heart event.)"

"Kau memberi obat yang masih dalam percobaan kepadanya?"tanyaku

"Eh-uh...iya, Sudahlah! Biar aku periksa dia!"

Dokter Trent terlihat sangat serius, "Gray, apa kau tau Claire itu kenapa?"tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawabku,

"Dia keracunan,"

"Siapa? Kapan? Bagaimana? Kenapa?"aku kaget sekali mendengarnya, siapa yang tega meracuni Claire? Orang yang sudah berjasa pada setiap orang,

"Apa kau sudah memberi dia obat?"

"Sudah, Bodigizer XL dan Turbojoit XL sekaligus,"

Dokter menganga, "Kenapa?"tanyaku,

"DASAR BODOH! JANGAN SEKALIGUS! Ini malah membuat kondisinya menjadi lebih parah!"

"Aku tidak tau! Salah sendiri kau tidak menaruh label instruksi di botolnya!"

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Claire, Dokter?"tanya Elli, mendengar itu Dokter menunduk.

"Maaf, sudah tidak ada harapan...Aku tidak bisa mengoperasi Claire, racun-nya sudah terlanjur menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, detak jantungnya mulai melemah, sarafnya dan urat-uratnya juga sudah menegang..."

Aku tidak percaya, yang kubisa sekarang hanya duduk disampingnya sambil memegang tangan-nya yang dingin...

_Claire, seseorang yang selalu memberi hadiah saat orang lain ulang tahun,_

_Claire, seseorang yang selalu mengirim Ore ke kakek Blacksmith,_

_Claire, seseorang yang selalu mengirim herb ke klinik,_

_Claire, seseorang yang selalu mengirim livestock ke supermarket,_

_**Claire, seorang peternak ramah yang selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.**_

KRIEEET...

Pintu terbuka, masuklah sosok perempuan berambut pink, dan laki - laki berambut pirang.

"Ada apa? Kami mendengar suara teriakan!"kata perempuan itu, hei dia'kan yang tadi kutabrak.

**End of Gray's POV**

**Normal POV**

Sakura mendekati Claire, "Ada apa?"tanya Sakura ke Dokter Trent,

"Siapa dia?"tanya Naruto,

"Dia itu Claire, peternak di kota ini, dia keracunan, tapi sudah tidak ada harapan, karena racun-nya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh,"jelas Dokter,

"Biar aku urus,"kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah,

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengoperasi tanpa peralatan? Kau saja tidak membawa obat atau apapun..."tanya Gray,

"Hey, kau pria bertopi, jangan meremehkan Sakura dulu, dia ahli dalam hal ini!"kata Naruto,

"Hn,"tanggap Gray dingin,

Sakura memulai dengan beberapa segel tangan, lalu dia mulai melakukan _Healing no Jutsu_, WUUUUUSSSSHHHHH...NGIIIIIINNNGGGG...

Terlihat cairan ungu ditangan Sakura, "Naruto, tolong ambilkan aku mangkok kecil,"perintah Sakura, Sebelum Naruto mencari mangkok, Elli langsung menyodorkan satu buah,

"Ini, aku selalu membawa mangkok untuk saat darurat (A/N : Mangkok ngapain dibawa-bawa?),"

Sakura memasukkan cairan tersebut kedalam mangkok,

"Itu, apa?"tanya Naruto,

"Racunlah, dasar konyol!"tanggap Gray,

"Wow," kata Elli dan Dokter bersamaan,

"Apa disini ada tanam-tanaman obat?"tanya Sakura,

"Tentu ada, tapi kita harus mencarinya sendiri di alam liar,"jawab Dokter,

"Sekarang Summer, jadi kita bisa mendapat banyak tanaman obat, kita bisa mulai mencarinya besok, kebetulan besok hari rabu, saat aku dan Dokter libur dari bekerja,"jelas Elli,

"Baiklah, hari ini kita istirahat dulu Naruto,"kataku,

"Errgh..., siapa namamu tadi?"tanya Gray,

"Aku Sakura, dan ini Naruto,"

"Aku tidak menanyakan dia (A/N: Kasiaaaann, maksudnya Naruto..), Sakura, kapan kira-kira Claire akan sadar?"tanya Gray

"Kalau kita bisa mencarikan obat untuknya, dia akan sembuh paling cepat 5 hari, tapi kalau bahan-nya tidak lengkap, paling cepat dia sadar 2 minggu,"jelas Sakura,

"La-lama sekali,"kata Gray,

"Paling tidak kita tau dia tidak apa - apa,"kata Sakura,

"Kami pergi dulu ya!"seru Naruto,

"Kalian mau kemana?"tanya Elli,

"Kami ingin mencari seseorang,"jawab Sakura,

"Tunggu, siapa dia? mungkin aku bisa membantu,"kata Elli sambil menuju pintu rumah Claire, Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk,

Elli, Naruto, dan Sakura keluar rumah agar tidak mengganggu Claire yang beristirahat.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku tidak begitu yakin Elli tau siapa orang yang kami cari, "Jadi, ciri-cirinya seperti apa?"tanya Elli,

"Berambut pantat ayam, warna hitam, ada luka di tubuhnya, ada tanda segel di lehernya, orangnya dingin seperti Gray, membawa _katana_ kemana-mana."jelasku,

"Ohh, rasanya aku melihat orang itu kemarin..."kata Elli,

"Dimana? Kapan? Bagaimana?"tanya Naruto, dia terlihat sangat tidak sabaran,

"Kemarin, sekitar pukul 4 pm, dia lewat sini, sempat meminta bantuan pada Claire, dia membantu Claire mengharvest tanaman-nya lalu pergi entah kemana,"jawab Elli

"Ooh, terimakasih atas infonya Elli,"kata Sakura,

"ELLI! AYO! KITA HARUS SEGERA KEMBALI KE KLINIK!"panggil Dokter,

"I-iya...Aku balik dulu ya! Bye!"seru Elli, Dokter dan Elli berjalan bersamaan ke klinik.

"Lebih baik kita ke Inn juga Sakura-chan, siapa tau Ann melihat Sasuke ,"usul Naruto,

Aku mengangguk, kami berduapun menuju ke Inn.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus membicarakan Sasuke, ini membuatku benar-benar ingin mematahkan kaki-tangan Sasuke, dan membawa Sasuke ke Konoha.

**End of Sakura's POV**

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter 3 Selesai juga!

Sasuke : Hn,

Yumegi: Kenapa kau?

Sasuke : "Katamu aku akan muncul disini?"

Yumegi : Ehe..he...aku kurang pertimbangan waktu itu, tapi tenang saja, next chapter kamu muncul.

Claire : Author-sama, kapan aku sadar?

Yumegi : Belum tau...

Read & Review, Yume akan melanjutkan Chapter jika setidaknya ada 10 review atau lebih... *PLAAK*


End file.
